To feel the wind through your hair
by BreakVincent
Summary: Hank takes Connor to someplace he hasn't been to in some time.


Connor sat looking at the TV that Hank was currently watching. He would turn to look at the older man, who would laugh at something the android just quite didn't understand.

"What?" Hank asked, unable to take the androids gaze any longer as he lowered his bottle after a good swig.

Connor looked back towards the TV with furrowed brows. "I don't understand what's so funny."

Hank grunted in response, but loosened up. "Well, you see he did..." he stopped to think for a second, realising it wasn't quite as funny as he now thought it was.

"Yeah, it's not all that funny after all." He grumbled.

Connor gave Sumo a good fuss, the great big dog demanding his attention yet again.

"You're good with animals, right?" Hank asked, pointing to his partner with the bottle.

"Yes," the android nodded, clearly not knowing where this was going.

Hank nodded. "Good, 'cause tomorrow I'm taking you to some place I've not been in sometime."

Connor had come to not try to understand anything the man went on about. It was easier for him that way, and quite possibly easy for the older man too.

"Well, best get myself off to bed. Sumo, you staying?" he asked the dog.

Sumo cocked his head, listening to his master, but seen as he was in quite a comfortable location on the sofa with his front paws on the androids knee, no he was quite at home.

"Fine you mangy beast. Don't bother with me anymore," Hank grumbled as he headed off to bed.

Sumo barked at him and then found comfort in the android once again.

"You shouldn't say such things, Lieutenant. They understand perfectly well you know," Connor scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," Hank huffed, slightly closing his door behind himself.

Connor looked down at Sumo. "Who's a good boy?" he cooed.

"Jesus, Connor, you know how cringy you sound." Hank jabbed sleepily.

"Well I have heard you say the same thing," the android jabbed back at him.

"Yeah, but I sound way better than you do. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Connor had learnt to live with the Lieutenants taunts and teases, as with Sumo, who was now yawning. He laid his head upon his front paws and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Connor had no other choice but to sit and endure till morning. He didn't mind in the least.

xXx

Hank awoke with a grumble, got himself a quick shower and rushed breakfast. Sumo was quickly feed and given fresh water too.

"What have you got planned for today?" Connor questioned him.

"Just wait and fuckin' see, will ya?" Hank snapped. "Jeez, you're worse than I god damn child."

He made himself a sandwich, grabbed a few bottles of beer and water, the water being for Sumo, and dumped them all in a bag.

"Get in the car," Hank nodded before turning his attention to Sumo.

Connor sat himself down in the front seat. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sumo bounding onto the back seat, now nuzzling into his arm for attention. Connor turned to pet him while he waited on Hank.

"Alright, let's get going." The older man sighed as he slipped into the driver's seat.

Connor didn't question him again, he decided to simply wait and see. Hank put on his music and was in no time rocking away to it.

"You said you liked to listen to good music, Connor." Hank beamed as he sang along.

Connor smiled and decided to give his vocals a test at the lyrics, which he'd already downloaded to his storage.

"Christ, Connor, what the hell?" Hank asked with his mouth agape.

"Too much?" the android asked.

"Hell no, I think I'd rather turn the fuckin' music off and listen to you."

"Is that to your usual sarcasm, Lieutenant?" Connor asked, raising a brow.

Hank shook his head with a laugh. "Nope, you're actually pretty fuckin' good at it."

Connor felt pride swell in his chest. "Thank you, Hank."

The Lieutenant shook his head in disbelief. "Just don't go singing again, okay. You're putting my music to shame."

Connor made a note of not to sing anymore, or else he'd find himself singing for every car trip the Lieutenant took him on.

xXx

"Alright, we're here." Hank gestured as he pulled up.

Connor took a good look around.

"Come on, Sumo." Hank called the dog out through the front.

"Horses, Lieutenant?" Connor asked, now just shutting the car door.

"Yeah," his partner nodded, thinking nothing of it.

Connor waited for Hank as he headed over to talk with two girls.

"You're not experienced are you, son?" he asked, taking the android by surprise as he looked to one of the large creatures.

"No," Connor replied with a shake of his head, not once taking his gaze from the animal.

"Well, you're a fast learner."

Connor turned to face him now. "Hank, why have you brought me here?"

The older man sighed as he walked over to the fence to rest his arms upon it. "My wife insisted on letting our son experience what it's like to ride a real horse. She was always so worried about everything dying out, what with your kind takin' over."

Connor looked down with sympathy. "I see," he could only reply.

"But, hey, don't work yourself up over it. It's not your fault," Hank smiled as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

The girls came back a little while later with two hats for them.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Connor insisted.

"Trust me, you'll need it." Hank reassured him.

Connor took it and put it on to then follow on behind Hank and the girls.

"This will be your horse," one of the girls gestured. "Her names Shadow."

Connor looked to the creature, his LED turning red, though it wasn't noticeable under his hat.

"You alright, Connor," Hank asked form atop of his great steed.

Connor gave a small nod in response.

"Put your left foot in the stirrup there and throw your right leg over the horses back," the girl instructed.

Connor did as commanded, pulling himself upright on the horses back.

"There you go," Hank smiled at him, riding over with ease.

"Now, we'll take you through the basics." The girls informed him, now leading his horse out.

Connor looked quite terrified at the prospect.

"Pat her neck, that's it."

Connor leaned over, reaching out a hand to the horse's neck to pat her. However, as he did so the horse suddenly became spooked by something and reared up, throwing her rider to the floor. Connor landed on his side with a painful groan.

"Connor," Hank shouted, quickly climbing down to help his friend up.

"I'm fine," Connor winced.

"See, what did I say?" Hank teased, tapping the androids hat.

Connor gave him a look before pulling himself to his feet to then try again.

xXx

It hadn't taken the android long to finally get the hang of riding, not soon after he and Hank were free to ride on the grassy fields over the back.

"Go on, let her stretch those legs." Hank indicated to the horse.

"But I don't know if I'm ready for that," Connor thought a little fearful after what happened earlier.

"You'll be alright," he reassured him.

Connor gave a nod in return and pushed the horse to a gallop. It was a great feeling to have the wind blow through his hair, and to feel those powerful muscles going to work beneath him was extraordinary. He listened to the way the animal breathed heavily, snorting now and then. This was something he'd never experienced before and he liked it.

"Hey, Connor!" Hank yelled from a little way behind him. "Let's stop for a break."

Connor eased the horse to a steady stop, turning to watch as Hank stopped his horse just near a stream. Connor climbed off his as well, carefully throwing the reins over the mares head to lead her over to the stream as well.

"So, what did you think?" Hank asked, now taking a seat on a nearby tree stump.

Sumo bounced over too, stopping to drink with the horses after a good long run with them.

"It was quite enjoyable," Connor smiled, taking to sitting on the grass.

"Yeah, I could tell you were a little afraid at first. But you over came it."

Connor nodded. "I did," he smiled.

In that moment, Hank was seeing his son smile once again.

"Cole rode a pony the same colour as your horse," the Lieutenant went on.

Connor looked up, interested to hear more. Sumo dropped down next to him again, not having to wait long for a good fussing.

"Yeah, we'd come here often. Have a little picnic once in a while, me, my wife and...Cole."

"You never speak of your wife," Connor now brought up.

Hank pulled out a bottle of booze and took a deep swig of it. "Abigail was my everything," he sighed, taking another swig. "Hey, Connor, let's just enjoy this moment, yeah?"

Connor nodded with a smile, turning back to see the two horses grazing not far from them.

"Hank, what's your horse's name?" Connor thought to ask him, changing the subject.

"Huh, oh, the girls like to call him Hank the second."

Connor cocked his head a little. "Oh," he asked amused.

"Don't know, don't fuckin' care." The older man huffed.

It wasn't long before Hank's horse headed over to take a bite out of his sandwich, which he'd left for a quick drink.

"You little fucker!" Hank cursed, turning to push the animal back.

Shadow walked over to Connor to nibble at his coat, the android gave an amused smile as he reached over for what was left of his partner's sandwich in which to feed the horse.

"God damn it, where's the rest of my fuckin' sandwich?" Hank huffed as he looked around. "Sumo?"

Connor couldn't resist an amused grin at his partner's expense.

* * *

 _ **Makes my day to know it's getting some love :)**_


End file.
